Why Not Tonight
by CheeriosAreSquare
Summary: Based on the awesome song Why Not Tonight by Reba.... First Person view. teenage Reba meets Brock at a party. exactly 1000 words! Please read! Thanks


Yep.

Here I was, standing under a lantern covered tree on the port of a nearby beach. From what I could see, people were getting boozed up and the music had become a blur to was college. A college party, that is. My best friend, Loriann Garner, dragged me here. I didn't really want to come because I was just that girl. That girl from Oklahoma. The one with the red hair and the accent. It was a beautiful site, though, although it would soon be littered by empty bottles, food, and other weird teenage accessories. My eyes caught on to a guy, was really out of the ordinary, I knew him though! Well, not personally, but, never mind!

Brock Hart. What did I see in that boy? He did pot! He was vain, not that smart, and acted like a complete idiot. What did I see in him? Maybe those sweet, blue eyes, nice blond hair, that six pack--Stop! NO! It would never work and besides, remember Parker Reynolds? Parker, your boyfriend? The really loyal, smart one? There's no sparks! and just like that, my head argued back and forth over this for about three minutes.

"Hey, babe!" Some guy rolled around, evident he was quite drunk.

," What's a beauty like you, doing here all by ya self?" He slurred, his hands began gripping my arm," Come on, honey!"

"Get off of me!" I demanded."

"Dude, are you like PMSing?" He mumbled out, the stench of alcohol lingering on me. I ran into the party crowd, right into him. Him. Right now, I am screaming in my head.

"Woah!" Brock Hart was confused, the three girls standing around him immediately scattered, shooting me looks of mere hate.

"Reba? What's wrong?" I was utterly shocked, that he knew my name.

"Reba?" The twenty one year in front of me asked," That is your name, right?" He hesitantly questioned.

"Yeah, that is, how'd you know?"

"Well, I pay close attention," He smiled genuinely at me, causing butterflies to let loose. He motioned to the temporary bar that somebody set up.

"You want a drink?" He asked, then added," You can drink right?"

"Yeah, I am, but no, I mean, I don't want a drink." I stuttered. He seemed slightly amused by this. Great. I blew it. He was probably expecting some sleazy redneck.

"Sorry I'm not good at this. Haven't to many parties," I smiled weakly.

"It's cool, you wanna go for a walk?" He questioned. A persistent boy he was. My head flashed a red light. Boys like him want one thing only. But he was so sweet. That's what he wants you to think.

"Yeah." I managed to blurt out.

So we walked on the beach.

"So, how does it feel to be in love?" Brock asks me, twirling me around on the sand.

"I don't know, really," I told him, when in my head I really did. There were supposed to be sparks when we kissed.

It must sound really grabbed by the waist as he might as well put a noose around my neck because I couldn't breathe. He smiled at me. God. I must be walked by the water, splashing us every once in a while. as he questioned me about my life.

I eventually let loose.

"So are you with Parker?" Brock asked me.

"Pa-Parker? " I weakly started.

"Yeah,"

"Well, it's been like nothing is happening and I just don't feel anything anymore," The words just slipped out of my mouth. Did I feel that way?

"Can I try something?" He halted our walk and stood very still. His hands began caressing my face and how good he smelled. He leaned in closer to me until our lips touched and all I could hear was a blur. My heart just began pounding incessantly. Fireworks, almost like fireworks going off! He wrapped me closer towards him as I kissed him back. Nothing could matter now. I wanted him, with me forever. How did I decide that? And he liked me!

We broke off smiling and stood there,facing each other.  
"Whew, you have no idea how long I liked you," He smiled.

"When?" I was feeling quite flirty.

"When Loriann told me about you," Brock recalled the moment with a chuckle.

I placed one hand on his chest, with this exhilaration I couldn't describe.

"Reba?"

"Mmm?"

"Remember when I asked you how it feels like to be in love?" I nodded to his question.

"Now do you know?" He asked me, almost as if he would cry if I said no.

"Yes, I do. When we kissed there was---Fireworks," He blurted out the last word simultaneously. He grinned.

"Brock, I really do like you," I reassured him.

"So why not fall in love with me tonight?" He pulled me into another hug as I laughed.

Why not?

(A/N: Wow.... this was hard to write... You see, I can get in the head of middle aged, divorced, mother of three Reba but not teenage Reba even though I am a teenager. ( I know that doesn't make sense.) I had a bunch of stuff to do.... This was inspired by the song Why Not Tonight by Reba, which was stuck in my head ever since I went to that Reba Concert in February.I don't know if I should keep going or leave it as a one shot...Tell me what YOU think aka review!!!!Thanks ever so much! please check out my other stories too...)


End file.
